Comfort and Compatibility
by Ashrel Fury
Summary: Our friendship has never been normal. Mine and Kyouichi's I mean. Tatsuma's POV, KyouichiXTatsuma because this paring needs more shippers.


**A/N: Okay, I've watched all of Tokyo Majin a long time ago, so don't pay attention to time lines, this was just a one-shot I needed to get out of my system before I continued working on my KaiShin things. Now, this is a KyouichiXTatsuma, in that order. Please enjoy and Comment. If I get enough comments I may write more for this paring and lets all admit it, This paring needs more shippers. Okay, I'm off. Enjoy the nice one shot in Tatsuma's point of view. BTW the ending ties into the title. Just saying. You'll get it when you get to the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>Comfort and Compatibility<strong>

Our friendship has never been normal. Mine and Kyouichi's I mean. In fact, even the way it started had no basis being categorized as 'conventional'. The day we met, he and I fought. Granted, at the beginning, it was his want to test my skills and intentions that led to that particular fight, but since I fought back and throw my own punches, it wasn't totally all his doing.

I'm not used to letting people near me. Letting people know me would just lead to pain on both sides. That is something I've always believed, even with my loving parents who raised me. I had to keep to myself or risk everything. In some level, Kyouichi understood that perfectly. It frustrated him at times, sure, but he didn't push it unless he needed to. He never pushed me unless it was for my own good, and I understood that even back then. For us, it was comfort and compatibility that kept us so closely bound. He didn't question me and I kept him company, it was perfect for the both of us.

Now in the past, I believed myself to be the closest person to Kyouichi. And in return, I also believed him to be the closest person to me. I had been misguided back then. In truth, I had known nothing of him, and he had known even less than nothing about me. Does that speak of friendship? I didn't think so. There was even a time I tried to push him away. It was after the murder of my parents. I suddenly realized that no one really knew me, not anymore at least. I also thought that no one should know me. So I pushed. I pulled up barriers against everyone, including Kyouichi.

Thing is, he didn't like that very much.

Remember what I said? About Comfort and Compatibility? Well he craved that I think. He fed off it and thrived in it. Before he met me, he's never had either of those things. Sometimes it came close, but it was never the way it was between us. So when I tried to distance myself, he decided it was time to fight for that comfort he'd felt when I was by his side.

If you ask me "When did it start?" I wouldn't have a definite answer for you. In fact, I don't even know how far back I should go in our relationship to tell you when things started to change between us. It may have been that second our eyes met for the first time, or it may have been that time he yelled at me, honest to goodness _yelled_ at me basically scolding me for my stupidity. Still, I'm glad things worked out the way they did. I had lost a lot, far too much to ever be the same. But I have gained a lot as well. I've gained him.

Some people don't know this, some can't even contemplate it, but I'm in love with him.

I know how that sounds and I know what some people think. Thing is, I've never cared about other people, much less what they think about me. I didn't really see a reason to start now. So I'll say it again. I'm in love with Kyouichi Horaiji.

Want to hear something even weirder?

He's in love with me too.

How do I know?

Well, he told me. Said it straight out after forcing himself on me. He said it had been to pound some sense into me, but I like to believe it was because he was afraid of loosing me.

I'm not a romantic or anything, but I'm...well I don't really know what I am.

People like Kyouichi, who prove to me that they will always be there, they just become important to me. Like my parents used to me. I wouldn't call myself a romantic, I don't expect things from Kyouichi, and he doesn't do them unless he feels like it, but I'm attached to him. Then again, I had been attached to him from the beginning haven't I? Ever since our 'not normal' friendship began I've been at his side, in some way, shape, or form. So what's the difference now? Well I'll tell you.

When there isn't another soul around but him and I, he gives me permission to call him 'Kyou'. He told me once when he was drunk, that he likes the way I say it, especially in bed with my head thrashing around on the pillow. He said, and I'm willing to quote: "I like that you're the only one who uses that. I've never let anyone else use it but you.". That moment had been one of the rare times where Kyouichi is sweet and doesn't care about the words so much as my reaction to them. I like those times a lot.

Something else that's different is his habits. Usually he'd always try and make me pay for things but it isn't like that anymore. He got two part-time jobs so that we could still go out for ramen every day and I wouldn't need to chip in. He does this almost unconsciously and sometimes its irritating, but I always find ways to pay him back. He still doesn't know that I slip extra bill into his account at the bank every time he gets his pay check. Kyouichi is also very fond of buying sweet things for me. Normally it's strawberry (Because he knows how much I like it), but sometimes there are other things thrown in like vanilla ice-cream, or white chocolate cake with strawberry filling (One of my favorites from the thigns he's gotten me). He said it was because he likes the way I taste after I eat those things, but I just think it's because he wants to make me happy.

I'm not sure what about me has changed. I can't really notice those things about other people, much less myself. With Kyouichi, it really wasn't very hard to notice the changes in fact, I'm sure I still haven't picked up on some of them yet, but with myself it's harder.

For me, I haven't changed that much. Not my attitude _towards_ him, nor my feelings _for_ him. I do find that my smiles have shifted though. Instead of being a mask to please the ones around me, it has become a reflection of something I truly feel. In the beginning I believed that was dangerous, and I tried to stop, but Kyouichi scolded me for that too. He told me that I needed to trust in him, confide in him if something was wrong and not smile it away or things would never work between us. I had nodded, not planning to comply with his request, but I found myself following his lead just like usual. I showed him my displeasure at things with expressions that I wasn't even aware I was making, and he would either refrain from doing what displeased me, or explain to me why he was doing what he was doing. At times, when it wasn't his fault, he'd just stay beside me and let me work it out with the comfort of just knowing he was there. I didn't really realize those things were happening at first, it was only later when Aoi pointed it out that I noticed how he and I reacted to each other.

I don't think Kyouichi knows that I know these things. I don't really feel the need to ask if he's noticed what I have.

Kyouichi moved into my apartment too.

That change had been one I had fought for. It was a little after he'd told me he loved me and I'd said those words back to him. It was raining out and he was over my place. It was pouring hard and didn't seem to want to stop, but Kyouichi insisted to go back to his apartment because he forgot something there that was really important. I don't remember clearly what he had forgotten, but it was enough to push him to try and walk out into the rain and run all the way across town to his place.

It had been one of the first times I'd yelled since we had gotten together. It hadn't ended very well, and he'd left anyways, but I had gone after him fighting with him all the way to his place.

We were both soaked through our clothes and I felt the chill in my bones, but I refused to let him win. I worried about him. I knew I shouldn't, he wasn't exactly helpless, but he was headstrong and at times clueless, so I worried needless or not.

The next day, he moved in. Caring a duffel bag full of his clothes and his wooden sword over his shoulder, he'd walked in, threw his stuff against my living room wall, and just stayed there. It had taken me three days to realize he had moved in.

Oh, there is also the most important change between us. The intimacy.

Physical Intimacy.

When he'd first forced himself on me, I had been too shocked and angry to do more than just push him away. I was still fighting with myself over the murder of my parents and attempting to close myself off to my friends when he caught me completely off guard and destroyed any chance I had to ever do either of those things.

He had grabbed my wrist and roughly pulled me against him, crushing his mouth to mine with an animalistic growl of frustration. We had been arguing before that point (Mostly one-sided on his part because I refused to speak) and so the kiss had been something of an argument as well. He had used pain to force me into opening my mouth so that he could completely control me. It was when he succeeded in his task that I snapped myself out of the shock and threw him back, taking the _thud_ of his back hitting the wall in satisfaction.

He'd yelled it.

After hitting the wall he yelled the words loud, growling around them in both anger and desperation, something I haven't ever heard from Kyouichi. Then he rushed at me again, tackling me to the ground and engulfing me in flames I'd never felt before. He'd taken me by surprise with the declaration, and that had been the only way he'd overpowered me enough to actually get as far with me as he'd gotten.

Last thing I knew, I no longer had clothes on and he was covering my neck in marks that only time would take away.

That had been our first time and since then, every time we repeated the act he'd cover me in the same marks only instead of violently biting repeatedly until he nearly drew blood, he instead sucked and nipped, soothing it with laps of his velvet tongue until gentle buries arose to claim me as his. In a passing thought a long time ago, I registered that this gentle marks took longer to disappear than the violent ones had.

I've never topped Kyouichi either. I'm not exactly sure what that is, our strength is much the same, and I'm sure if I wanted to, I could overpower him without too much of a problem. The only issue is that I never felt the need to. I enjoyed the way we did it now; the feel of his body sliding into my own. I was happy with it and never wondered what it'd feel like from the other side.

He'd tried once, to get me to attempt it. It hadn't ended very well. I'd ended up in pain from the strain of hovering over him for long periods of time and never really got aroused by his position under my. If I was asked seriously what went wrong, I'd say it was his eyes that stopped me. When he is above me, overpowering me, there are flames so deep they burn me just looking at him. His expressions and feelings flair so strong that they set _me_ a blaze without even trying. When it had been me in control, those flames hadn't been there. It was as if he was just trying to _please_ me by doing it, and I didn't like that one bit. We'd never tired again after that night.

Kisses weren't as rare as you'd expect either. He was actually very generous with his lips. Constantly kiss my body where ever it suited him. No matter where we were, as long as it was empty of anyone but us, he'd find a way to touch or keep contact with him. It wasn't that way around people.

When there were others around us, he tried his hardest to keep at least an inch of space between us at all times. I don't mention it because it really doesn't matter to me. He touches me enough when we are alone that I don't care one bit how he acts when people are present.

I believe some people have caught on though. Aoi for sure, she was probably the first to notice. She's never spoken about it to either me or Kyouichi, but I feel it sometimes. The half disappointed, half hopeless look that she sends to both of us at times. I'm not sure which one she's more disheartened at loosing, me or Kyouichi. When I think that, it makes me want to smile.

All of those things I've mentioned are things I haven't told Kyouichi. I'm sure there are a few of them that he already knows, but we never talk about it. Whenever we do actually speak, it is usually serious and unrelated to out relationship. Kyouichi isn't really the type to get into idle conversation just for the sake of it, and come to think of it, neither am I. Where Kyouichi and I are concerned, it is, once again, all about the comfort and compatibility.

"Tatsu!"

Tatsuma lifted his head and turned back to look at Kyouchi who leaned against the door frame like he belonged there. Placing his pen down and closing the leather bound notebook that Kyouichi had given him a few days ago, Tatsuma smile.

"Yeah?" asked the fighter.

Kyouichi snorted softly.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" It really wasn't a question, but Tatsuma answered anyways.

"Not before you called my name Kyou." the blue haired martial artist grinned softly as he pushed the chair back and rose from the desk he'd spent all morning at.

"I asked if you're hungry, you airhead." Kyouichi chided with a raised eye brow and a slight hint of a fond smile on his lips. "I'm buying."

Tatsuma suppressed the '_Of course you are'_, thought he had, and nodded.

"Starving actually. Can we stop by the convenience store? I'm out of strawberry milk."

Kyouichi rolled his eyes before raising his hand to run his fingers gently over Tatsuma's blue bangs. He muttered under his breath "Your hair is longer than usual. You going to cut it?"

For a moment Tatsuma spared a part of his brain to think about how Kyouichi had gripped it firmly last night, grunting and panting as Tatsuma ran his tongue over a fairly sensitive part of his toned stomach. Then he shook his head, letting strings of his bangs brush against Kyouichi still present hand.

"No. I like it this way." He answered, not mentioning the fact that he only liked it this long because Kyouichi liked it this long.

"Good." said Kyouichi as his hand pushed a strand of long blue bangs way from Tatsuma's eyes and behind his ear. The hand continued on until it pressed to the back of Tatsuma's head, drawing the fighter forward. A short, strong lick to Tatsuma's bottom lip had the blue haired man opening them to allow Kyouichi's entrance. Kyouichi's tongue met Tatsuma's before their lips connected and Kyouichi sucked up the quiet sigh Tatsuma released at the feeling.

Things had change but one thing never will. The Comfort and Compatibility.


End file.
